O Que Eles Pensam
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Sequencia de "O que elas não contam" - A primeira vez de um cara com a namorada que ele tem certeza que ama tem a obrigação de ser fantástica. Ele tem que fazer de tudo para que ela se sinta o mais confortável possível. James Potter tem certeza que ele fez tudo isso, mas por que Lily Evans está renegando os carinhos dele?


**NA: Ei, como estão todos? Este é o meu presente de aniversário atrasado para o James fucking amazing Potter! Happy Birthday hottie! Haha, btw, espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** A primeira vez de um cara com a namorada que ele tem certeza que ama tem a obrigação de ser fantástica. Ele tem que fazer de tudo para que ela se sinta o mais confortável possível. James Potter tem certeza que ele fez tudo isso, mas por que Lily Evans está renegando os carinhos dele?

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – O QUE ELES PENSAM**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

**James's POV**

Lily virou a cara para mim.

Franzi a testa. _O que aconteceu?_

- Está tudo bem, linda? – Perguntei, confuso.

Ela forçou um sorriso. Apertei os olhos, tinha algo acontecendo aqui.

Me joguei ao lado dela em um dos sofás fofos da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, passando o meu braço pelo ombro dela e a puxando para mim.

- Sim James, eu _'to_ bem, não te preocupe.

- Você está estranha. – Foi uma afirmativa.

Ela bufou.

- Você está delirando. – Ela se levantou e caminhou até onde Alice e Dorcas estavam, me deixando sozinho no sofá.

Gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás e encostando-a no encosto do sofá.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Sirius perguntou, se jogando ao meu lado.

- Lily aconteceu. – Grunhi. – Ela esta estranha, será que ela tem outro?

Sirius riu dos meus medos.

Idiota.

- Lily? Com outro? – Soquei ele no braço. – Francamente James, quem além de você iria querer ela?

- Lily é muito legal! – Exclamei chateado.

- E mandona, e irritante, e controladora e... Você quer que eu continue?

Fechei a cara e Sirius ao meu lado soltou outra risada.

- Olha, Prongs, eu sei que Lily é linda e tem aquela curva do quadril que é um espetáculo, mas nenhum cara se atreveria a olhar duas vezes para Lily agora que vocês estão namorando. – Ele jogou o braço sobre o meu ombro e me puxou. – Eu quero dizer, todos eles se lembram da vez em que você derrubou Caradoc da vassoura, por que ele e Lily estavam _amiguinhos,_ e vocês nem sequer namoravam!

- _'Tá... 'Tá..._ – Sorri para Sirius e olhei para Lily, que estava sentada com as amigas em uma mesa de estudos do Salão Comunal. – _Então_, quer ir jogar um balão de agua da Sra. Norris?

Sirius se levantou em um pulo e me puxou, me colocando em pé.

* * *

Suspirei.

Lily estava sentada a três classes a minha frente, com Marlene, e ela estava me ignorando há quase dois dias.

_Nem parecia que nós éramos namorados!_

Suspirei mais uma vez.

Eu estava com saudades de Lily.

Do jeito que ela ri, do tom de vermelho que ela atinge quando fica com vergonha, do sorriso que ela dá quando nós estamos sozinhos na Sala dos Monitores e metade das nossas roupas já se encontra no...

Suspirei.

- Prongs. – A voz de Sirius me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Se você não parar com esses suspiros do caralho, eu vou fazer você parar. – Ah, como é bom saber que eu sempre posso contar com Padfoot para me dizer quando eu estou ficando muito melodramático. – Por que sério, daqui a pouco estarão lhe confundindo com Ricky Martin.

- Por que com Ricky Martim? – Perguntei, confuso.

- Merlin, James, Ricky Martim é um cantor trouxa que todo mundo pensou que era macho, mas no fim gostava mesmo é de fruta. – Não pude segurar a risada.

Sirius me deu um sorriso satisfeito, feliz por ter me tirado – pelo menos momentaneamente – do meu estado _"Sem Lily"._

- Eu não entendo, Pads. – Resmunguei para ele, enquanto o professor Flitwick explicava algo sobre um feitiço terremoto.

- O que você não entende, veado? – Como eu amo o jeito que Sirius me trata.

- Isso... – Murmurei, fazendo um movimento amplo com o braço esquerdo, em direção a Lily.

- A aula?

- Não idiota! Lily! – Sussurrei.

- James, ninguém entende a Lily. – Ele riu.

Fechei a cara.

- Eu a entendia antes de nós... – Dei um olhar significativo para Sirius. – Você sabe... – Suspirei. – Mas agora, não sei se entendo mais o que o "Sim" dela significa.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns momentos.

Provavelmente Sirius está pensando em alguma piada sem graça para tentar me animar, mas eu realmente não consigo me importar o suficiente para tentar pensar em alguma coisa para dizer e quebrar esse clima de enterro que eu mesmo criei entre nós.

O porquê de Lily ter começado a agir estranha toda vez que eu me aproximo parece cada vez mais improvável dentro de meus pensamentos – eles vão desde que ela estava em uma aposta até que ela se apaixonou por outro.

- Você acha que... – Eu e Sirius falamos ao mesmo tempo. – Fale você.

- Você acha que o problema não foi com você e ela na hora de vocês transarem? – Ele me olhou, como se tivesse refletido sobre o assunto durante vários minutos.

Pisquei – eu realmente não pensei que este poderia ter sido um problema.

- Será que...? – Sussurrei apressado para ele.

Merlin, às vezes nós, caras, agíamos tão iguais às mulheres, que nós mesmos nos assustamos.

- Eu não sei... – Sirius sussurrou em resposta. – Pode ser que ela não tenha gostado do seu desempenho na cama...

- Era a primeira vez dela! – Eu resmunguei, um pouco indignado. – Ela não poderia não ter gostado, se ela nunca tinha provado!

- Ué... Pode ser que ela só nunca tenha chegado ao fim com o ato, você sabe o que se diz pelos banheiros masculinos... – Ele deixou a frase no ar, me deixando completa-la.

-... _"As quietinhas são as piores... Elas podem ser virgens, mas já fizeram de tudo e mais um pouco..."_

Refletimos por alguns segundos sobre esta sábia frase dita para nós em algum momento do meu quarto ano.

- Mas você não acha que a Lily já tenha...? – Perguntei.

- Eu não sei... Quer dizer... – Ele se curvou, chegando mais perto de mim. – Eu ouvi o Remus contar, que a Dorcas contou para ele que a Lily e a Marlene já tiveram um beijo lésbico.

- _O-oh!_ – Arregalei os meus olhos. – Sério isso?

- Remus jurou, que a Dorcas jurou que ela viu a Lily e a Marlene se beijando. – Soltei um assovio. – Cara, eu venderia a minha alma por essa memória. Imagina só... Peito contra peito... _Cara... Oh_, eu não posso pensar nisso, estamos no meio da aula.

- E, por favor, não pense mais nisso, é a minha namorada que você está imaginando. – Resmunguei, mas não pude deixar de imaginar a cena que Sirius havia descrevido.

- Será que a Lily está assim com você porque descobriu que está apaixonada por Marlene? – Sirius especulou.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Lily não é lésbica. – Eu cruzei os braços.

- Ela teve um beijo lésbico com Marlene. – Ele retrucou. – Para mim, isso é uma prova.

- Que não tem fundamento, pode ter acontecido por causa de uma aposta. – Continuei a discussão. – Além de que, eu acho que nós fugimos do assunto de antes.

- Sim, você tem razão. – Sirius começou a rabiscar alguns desenhos sem nexo em um pergaminho. – Mas então, você acha que Lily ficou decepcionada com o seu desempenho no quarto?

- Nós transamos umas quatro vezes...

- James, eu não perguntei quantas vezes você teve sexo com a Lily, eu perguntei se você acha que a Lily não gostou do seu pau.

- Sirius! – Chiei, pois ele tinha falado um pouco alto. – As pessoas vão escutar você!

- Nhá nhá nhá... – Resmungou. – Que escutem, agora me diga, será que ela te achou pequeno?

- Eu não sou pequeno! – Praticamente gritei.

Todos na sala viraram para mim, alguns com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto, como se soubessem que eu não estava falando sobre a minha altura.

Lily piscou os olhos para mim, me olhando de cima a baixo e voltando logo em seguida para conversar com Marlene.

- Nós sabemos, James, você praticamente gritou para toda a Grifinória que você atingiu 1,89 de altura neste verão. – Sirius me salvou.

Soltei um risinho nervoso, e logo em seguida Professor Flitwick chamou a atenção de toda a classe de volta para o quadro, onde ele agora explicava um feitiço anti gravidade.

- Trouxa, quase passou vergonha na frente de toda a turma. – Sirius riu de mim.

- Obrigado por me salvar. – Resmunguei para ele.

- Não foi nada. – Ele riu.

Sirius rabiscou algumas árvores no seu pergaminho, antes de se virar para mim e continuar.

- Já que você tem certeza que você não é pequeno. – Ele soltou um risinho debochado, enquanto eu o acertava no braço. – Será que ela não prefere os grossos?

Franzi a testa, indignado.

- Sirius, se você continuar tentando ofender a minha masculinidade, eu vou ter que começar a ofender a sua.

Ele riu, mas fez um sinal de pouco caso.

- Falando sério, você acha que a sua varinha não a agradou? – Sirius virou a cadeira de lado para mim, se sentando com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o maxilar apoiado nas mãos.

- Eu acho que a minha varinha a agradou muito. – Respondi indignado. – Todas essas perguntas sobre a minha varinha será que não é insegurança com a sua? Ela está com um bom desempenho? Continua executando os feitiços direito?

Meu melhor amigo fez sua melhor cara de traição.

- Eu não acredito que você esta me perguntando isso! – Ele sussurrou urgentemente. – Minha varinha está em perfeitas condições! Eu a lustro todos os dias...

- Você a lustra? Isso é por que não existe ninguém que queira lustra-la para você? – Rá, dei um sorriso convencido. – Minha namorada está me ignorando, mas pelo menos a ultima vez que ela lustrou a minha varinha não foi ha uma semana atrás.

Sirius apertou os dentes, irritado.

- Bem, pelo menos ninguém reclamou da minha varinha! – Ele sussurrou para mim. – Ao contrario de você...

- Ninguém nunca reclamou da minha varinha! Ela tem o tamanho e a grossura adequada para um ótimo desempenho! – Chiei.

- Pufh! – Sirius riu zombeteiro. – Aposto três galeões que a minha varinha é muito maior e grossa que a sua!

- Apostado! – Apertei a mão de Sirius, selando o acordo. – Quando você quer me pagar?

- Se você estiver dizendo, você me pagar, agora mesmo!

- Então vamos! – Nós dois nos levantamos, indignados.

- Sr. Potter! Sr. Black! – A voz do Professor Flitwick nos tirou de nossa conversa. – Onde que os senhores pensam que estão indo?

- Oh... – Foi a minha resposta inteligente.

- Er... – Sirius coçou a nuca ao meu lado. – James e eu estávamos indo comparar o tamanho das nossas... Das nossas... – Ele não conseguiu terminar.

- Das nossas varinhas. – Sussurrei olhando para baixo.

Oh, Merlin, por que comigo?

Quase podia sentir os olhos de Lily em mim.

Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin.

- Desculpe? – Professor Flitwick pediu. – Não consegui escutar, Sr. Potter.

- As nossas varinhas, professor. – Chiei.

Risinhos estouraram em toda a sala.

Tentei com toda a minha força não corar – Merlin seria ainda mais humilhante.

- Mas que comparação infantil, Sr. Potter. – Professor Flitwick nos repreendeu. – Eu comparava a minha varinha com os dos meus companheiros de quarto quando eu estava no meu primeiro ano.

Mais risos estouraram pela sala.

Sirius me cutucou e riu – e eu podia ver um sorriso maligno se formando em seu rosto.

Oh, Merlin.

Ele iria aprontar alguma coisa.

- E o Sr. ganhava, professor? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo Marlene estourar em risinhos histéricos.

- Pufh, quase nunca. – Professor Flitwick falou com sua voz esganiçada. – Minha varinha é muito curta.

Oh, Merlin.

Sirius, por favor não diga...

- O-oh... – Ele fez aquela cara de inocente dele. – Mas isso a deixava menos poderosa, Professor?

Me estapeei no rosto, tentando engolir o riso – algo que parecia impossível no momento.

Eric Crowser estava ficando roxo algumas classes ao lado, de tanto rir.

- Não, não. Tamanho não é poder, Sr. Black. – Soltei um ronco de risos. – Se você sabe como usar a sua varinha, não importa o tamanho dela, seus feitiços sempre serão poderosos. É tudo questão de habilidade.

A sala explodiu em risos e eu não pude segurar a grande risada que eu dei.

Lily tinha as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir e Marlene estava limpando as lágrimas.

- Ei, viu _Jamsie-poo_, Lily ainda pode te querer, afinal, segundo o Professor Flitwick, tamanho não importa, é tudo questão de habilidade. Agora só resta saber se você tem habilid-

Não deixei Sirius terminar a frase, pois me joguei em cima dele, tentando atingi-lo o máximo possível.

Professor Flitwick ficou um pouco sem entender, enquanto o resto da sala ria até não se aguentar mais.

- Sr. Potter! _Sr. Potter!_ Saia de cima do Sr. Black! Tenha mais respeito! Isso é uma sala de aula, não uma plataforma de duelos! Ou um ringue de lutas trouxas!

Eu deixei a sala vários minutos depois, junto com uma detenção a noite e quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

* * *

Era quase dez horas da noite, quando eu finalmente fui liberado de minha detenção – uma hora e meia de limpeza da Sala de Troféus, sem magia – e finalmente pude me jogar no sofá aconchegante da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Nada como tirar os sapatos e afundar nas almofadas... – Eu disse, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços atrás da minha cabeça.

A Sala Comunal estava completamente vazia, afinal, era uma segunda-feira e eu sabia que McGonagall já havia passado por aqui, mandando todos para seus dormitórios.

Meus pensamentos correram então para Lily.

Lily. Lily. Lily.

Minha namorada.

Ou não.

Ultimamente ela tem me ignorado tanto que parece que voltamos ao quinto ano, onde ela virava o rosto com nojo toda vez que eu entrava na sala.

E eu não sei o que possa ter acontecido para que ela esteja agindo deste jeito.

Foi algo que eu disse?

Algo que eu fiz? Ou que eu não fiz?

Um sorriso para alguém que eu não deveria sorrir?

Uma risada em um lugar que eu não deveria rir?

Essas perguntas rondam a minha mente há dias.

Mas havia também... Havia também a pequena ideia que eu tentava a todo custo ignorar.

E se... _E se Lily tivesse se apaixonado por outro?_

E se depois de todos os meus esforços para fazer ela me notar... Para fazer ela se apaixonar por mim... _Ela tenha caído no amor com outra pessoa?_

E se... _E se..._

- James...

Pisquei.

Eu tinha estado tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que não havia escutado Lily descer as escadas e se parar ao meu lado no sofá.

- Lily... – Sussurrei, me sentando. – Oi, como você está?

Ela sorriu para mim e meu coração acelerou.

Quem sabe todas essas ideias malucas tinham sido somente isso, ideias malucas, e ela nem esteja braba comigo.

- Eu estou bem... – Ela pediu espaço no sofá, e eu me afastei um pouco para ela poder se sentar. – E você? Sirius disse que iria ficar quase duas horas limpando a Sala dos Troféus.

Olhei para ela, com aqueles cabelos rubros caindo por sobre os ombros nus e pela testa.

- Estou bem, só um pouco cansado. – Sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta se deitando ao meu lado, metade do corpo no sofá, outra metade em cima de mim.

Fechei os olhos e sorri, abobalhado.

Ela não estava mais me ignorando.

Talvez tudo tenha voltado ao normal.

Talvez eu não tenha dito nada.

Ou feito algo.

Ou sorrido para alguém que eu não deveria. Ou rido na hora errada.

Talvez ela não tenha se apaixonado por outro.

Talvez nós estivemos bem esse tempo todo e tudo isso foi imaginação minha.

_Talvez..._

- James, eu quero conversar sobre algo sério com você... – _Ou talvez não._

Todos os meus medos e pensamentos idiotas voltaram com força total.

Senti-a começar a traçar padrões com a ponta dos dedos em minha camiseta.

- Lily... – Tentei chamar ela, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Eu deveria ter falado com você há mais tempo sobre isso... Mas eu fiquei com medo... E achei que você não entenderia... – Ela começou, um pouco descontrolada.

Merlin, ela vai me dispensar.

Vou ser chutado pela garota que eu amei durante metade da minha vida.

_Merlin._

- Lily, por favor... – Choraminguei, tentando segurar minhas lágrimas.

- James, deixe-me falar... Por favor... – Ela respirou fundo e eu me calei, é melhor deixar ela falar e explicar o motivo de estar me dispensando. – Eu falei com Marlene e as outras garotas nesses últimos dias, e todas elas me disseram que eu deveria contar para você.

É isso.

Ela vai me dizer que se apaixonou por outro.

Oh, _Merlin_.

Como eu vou viver depois disso?

Não vou conseguir olhar para ela, sabendo que ela não é mais minha.

Oh, _adeus mundo cruel..._

-... Eu amo fazer amor com você, mas você precisa ir com mais calma. – Ela chiou, vermelha. – Arde um pouco, e eu sempre fico dolorida depois.

Pisquei.

- O que?

- Er... – Me virei para Lily, deixando ela totalmente deitada no sofá agora e fiquei meio deitado por cima dela. – Eu disse que nós deveríamos ir com mais calma na hora em que fazemos amor.

Pisquei.

- Mas... – Balbuciei. – Você não iria terminar comigo?

Foi a vez dela de piscar.

- O que? James, por que diabos eu iria terminar com você? – Ela franziu a testa, se apoiando nos cotovelos e ficando mais perto de mim.

- Eu não sei... Quem sabe por que você se apaixonou por outro? – Eu respondi. – Você tem estado tão distante! É óbvio que você se apaixonou por outro e estava pensando em um jeito delicado de terminar comigo!

- James! – Ela riu. – Não seja idiota!

- Eu sou um idiota! – Quase gritei. – Por acreditar que um dia você iria ficar comigo para sempre!

- James! Deixe de drama! Eu não estou apaixonada por outro!

- Claro que est-

Lily me interrompeu do melhor jeito possível.

Nesta noite de segunda-feira, depois de dois dias me ignorando, Lily me provou que ela não estava apaixonada por outro.

O único motivo de ela ter me ignorado foi a vergonha de pedir para fazermos amor mais devagar, pois ela ainda não estava acostumada e se sentia dolorida depois.

Aquela noite, nós fizemos amor devagar.

Bem devagarinho... Enquanto ela ria no meu ouvido e eu beijava o pescoço dela, sussurrando o quanto a amava e o quanto estava feliz por ela não ter se apaixonado por outro.

É dispensável eu dizer que na terça-feira pela manhã, estávamos os dois cansados, mas felizes.

Sirius me incomodou a manhã inteira, perguntando o que tinha acontecido, até que eu respondi.

- Lily e eu conversamos ontem a noite. – Eu falei, no meio de nossa aula de Feitiços. – Foi tudo um mal entendido. – Sorri. – Ela não está apaixonada por outro, nem acha que eu sou mal de cama, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – E com um tom convencido, eu terminei. – _Alias,_ ela me disse uma coisa muito interessante. – Ele me olhou, interessado. – Ela me disse que ela e Marlene haviam comparado o tamanho de nossas _varinhas_ uma noite dessas, e adivinha _quem_ ganhou?

Passei o resto da semana feliz.

Havia ganhado três galeões – _após conseguir provar que Lily e Marlene realmente tinham feito a comparação_ -, minha namorada e eu estávamos mais felizes do que nunca e a temporada de Quadribol estava chegando.

Ah, e pensar que eu tinha praticamente enlouquecido pensando que Lily tinha se apaixonado por outro.

Pufh, como se ela fosse encontrar alguém melhor que eu.

* * *

**NA: I like reviews, he.**


End file.
